The invention relates to a miniature pressure transducer for generating an electrical signal which corresponds to a hydrostatic pressure to be measured in a liquid vessel, comprising a measuring cell disposed in an outer tube, said measuring cell having means for generating an electrical magnitude corresponding to the pressure to be measured, as well as comprising a fluid line for the passage of fluid into a chamber which is formed, on the one hand, by the mouth of the fluid line and/or by the measuring cell and, on the other hand, by the inside wall of the outer tube and which can be directly connected via an opening to the fluid in the liquid vessel.
A miniature pressure transducer of this type is known from the German OS 28 11 859. This pressure transducer, which is provided for physiological pressure measurements, exhibits a tube opening at its end face which lies frontally opposite the opening of the measuring cell. Before the pressure transducer is introduced into the liquid vessel, it must first be filled with liquid and then be calibrated. A possible disadvantage of calibrating at this point in time is that the output signal of the pressure transducer can change until it is situated at the location to be measured in the liquid vessel. This disadvantage of the pressure transducer can be partially avoided in that it is removed from the vessel at periodic intervals and is re-calibrated. This, however, is involved and an annoyance for the patient.